


Those Brats

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Schoolstuck, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John the brat crocker and his hate crush dave strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Brats

John fucking Crocker was the stingyest brat , you knew in your whole school life at the Sburb academy. John didn't even follow the school's dress code of only black or tan suits which he dismissed and wore the usual black pants,white dress shirt, red bowtie, and red or blue suspenders.

And he'd always dare you to do the most embrassing things for him or he swore he would get his mother to expel you from the academy. You'd never take such a threat seriously if he wasn't that his family owned the whole school privily, the worst thing was the school was probably brianwashing your fellow students. But you  _had_ to skip almost all your classes since the second year of junior high and this stupid school went kindergarten to college, and you felt like you were trapped here in the closed school's dorms and inside classes. 

You remember the first time he actaully ' _pulled_ ' you away from class in the seventh grade with saying that he needed to talk to you privatly in your room. And you dumbly followed the brat back to your dorm room where he basically claimed you for his own and even four years later he reminds you that your  _his_ . Again he's a brat thinking he can have whatever he wants, even thinks he can own you.

That is WRONG no one can claim you with just a stupid make-out session every once in a while. But what you thought was even more terrible is everytime you even glace at anyone in a sexual way he'll get you a months worth of detentions for things you didn't even do. For explain the last time you winked at his sister jade you got detention for trashing a teacher office that lasted for two weeks.  _  
_

But you don't really fucking care that he  _thinks_ that you will actaully bow down to him and kiss his feet and plead for forgiveness for being a cheater with someone you don't want in the first place.

So when you see Jade walking in the hallway, you take the time to pounce this choose piece of ass. You grab Jade's waist and pin her to the nearst wall, you lean in for a kiss but when you hear her snort underneath you, this is the time you open your eyes to see her smirking and looking to the left at something or  _someone._

Then you feel and tug on your shoulder that makes you let go of the girl's waist, hearing her laugh again then her warmth slipping away from you. 

"What do YOU think you are doing?!" It's  _him_ _,_ and he is angry, John sounds really angry.

You ignore the contiu-ing pulling on your left shoulder from john wanting you to turn around and so you just lean your blonde hair against the wall and slump your arms to your sides. He grabs your chin and makes you look him in the eyes and that almost made you lose your balance, the stupid fuck. 

John tilts his head in ulter annoyance, "Again. WHAT do you think your doing?" John almost shouts. 

"Nothing." You reply.

"Dave, I watched you try to kiss my sister. Do you not understand that-that is WRONG? Do you?" John says harshly.

("You don't own me") You mumble. 

"I heard that you scum" John says, he pauses taking a short breath then staring angryly into your eyes. "You are mine." John says. 

John grabs one of your wrists and pulls it towards him, you don't resist but totally not out of the fear of getting more in trouble(yes it is). 

"Mine" John says, squeezing your hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i'll write another chapter for this. maybe


End file.
